


Abandoned Library Junction

by Mojanbo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, P4 Shadows, Persona AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojanbo/pseuds/Mojanbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P4 AU, Fukawa's shadow dungeon. Fill for the DR kink meme.</p><p>The Midnight Channel prides who you are over how you appear. If there are two personalities, the TV makes two people, two shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Library Junction

Touko Fukawa awoke on the ground in an unfamiliar hallway. The flooring was hard and artificial, the fluorescent lighting made her head hurt, and she put a hand out to find her glasses where they had fallen off her face.

 _Where was I before I blacked out?_ It had become second nature to her to ask. She went through the list in her head - she was in bed last night, trying to fall asleep. Next she ran her fingers over her thigh to feel for a fresh tally scar - there was none. The holster Syo kept her scissors in wasn't strapped to her other leg. Syo hadn't done anything during her blackout.

Touko almost sighed in relief, but it caught itself in her throat. If Syo hadn't moved her, how did she end up here? Where was she?

The hallway was obviously a school hallway - the white bricks making up the walls were the kind you only saw in new school buildings. Photographs were taped on the walls between the classroom doors - images of people Touko remembered vaguely - all boys. Boys from elementary school, boys from middle school, boys she had met only once or twice. The boy at the take-out place who never looked at her when he handed over her food. The boy she had asked out when she was 12 who said he'd think about it but never talked to her again. Boys she knew not by name but by snippets of memory. 

_This is sick. Disgusting. Someone hated me enough to set this all up. They all did it. They all hate me enough to do it._ Touko ripped a photo off the wall, crumpled it up, and tossed it on the ground. Written on the wall in thick red ink where the photo used to be was a number. 22. She peeked under the next photo - 23. The one next to that - 24.

She walked on in a straight line, ignoring the photos on the wall but mentally counting the number in her head. Every so often she cross-referenced it with the numbers Syo marked on her skin, numbers she knew in her head too well. The fluorescent lights dimmed as she moved on, but Touko's head kept thumping and her heart pounded and she felt sick, disgusted in herself (like always) but more disgusted with Syo. This was her fault. Syo set it all up. Syo hated her enough to do it. _You've already ruined my life, what else do you want out of me?_

As the hallway got darker, Touko thought she saw dark creatures skittering around between the half-open classroom doors. Rats? No - far too big, and a few of them floated, like lazy, bloated ravens. She hurried on, trying to keep her eyes straight ahead, but ultimately failing when the writing on the walls started.

BLOODSTAIN FEVER, written along the walls in blood at least twenty or thirty times. Touko stumbled, her vision edged by grey pinpricks. She stopped herself and kneeled on the floor, her stomach churning and throat full of bile. Her head felt heavy. She stared down at the floor, taking deep breaths, repeating a mantra in her head. _I won't black out. She can't win. I won't black out._

Touko unsteadily stood up but kept looking at the floor. There was no blood on the floor, no dead bodies hanging crucified, their feet nearly reaching the ground, no scissors. She kept walking, her heart feeling like it would explode from the exertion and the panic. _There has to be an exit here._

One of her shoes hit a set of double doors, held closed with a shiny silver bar. It was worth trying. She hefted the bar out of its place and threw open the doors, walking inside the wide open room.

Touko - no, Genocider Syo - entered the central room again from a set of doors on the other side. Her side of the room was much nicer than Touko’s own - mountains of books piled to the ceiling against a calming grey backdrop. A carpet shaggy enough that it looked like it could swallow her whole if she took a misstep. It was a place to hide and stay unseen. Touko left her side of the room, the pitch black floors and the bloody writing on the walls, and approached her double. Syo approached in kind, taking long, galloping strides in contrast to Touko's slow, nervous steps.

"W-who are you? What kind of trick is this?" Touko pointed at the doppelganger.

Her other self smiled, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "I'm Genocider Syo." 

“That’s not possible. Y-you can’t be here.” She looked Syo in the eyes for as long as she could stand. They were an eerie yellow, glowing like an abandoned streetlamp. “Something’s not right.”

“I should be saying that to you!,” Syo screeched, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she talked, curling in on itself like it had a mind of its own. She regained what little composure she had and lowered her voice. “I shouldn’t be seeing your wimpy face at all, ‘cause I live in your body, gloomy.” Syo cackled. “It’s funny, though, waking up with my scissors already in place. It’s nice. Usually I gotta fish ‘em out from wherever you hide ‘em and strap ‘em back on my leg and pretend to be you to your stupid parents until I can leave.”

Touko balled her fists up. “D-don’t do that. Don’t pretend to be me. It’s disgusting.”

“I don’t know why I would even want to do that in the first place. It’s like being able to afford expensive food but just eating instant ramen anyways. I do it because I have to. They can’t know I exist. I swear, half the time those fuckers don’t even know you exist-”

“S-shut up!,” Touko hissed. “It’s your fault I s-stay in my room all day. If I go out you’ll just find someone you like and kill them.” 

Syo shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Well, maybe that’s the only way you could ever get anyone to care about you! Show him the pointy end of a pair of scissors, make them beg for his life... at least I get out there and take the initiative. You’re a wimp.”

“Why are you acting like that’s something I’d even consider?” Touko formed the words in her mouth with precision and force. If she showed weakness, Syo would win. Syo had already won.

“Are you so sure you wouldn’t?” Syo’s face came dangerously close to hers, and Touko craned her neck back slightly to avoid her other self’s long tongue. “There has to be a reason I exist, you know.”

“I don’t know why you exist!” Out of the corner of her eye Touko saw black... things with red eyes gathering in the corners of the room. She gulped and tried to keep her eyes on Syo, as horrible as she was.

“I don’t either,” Syo said, and it was the most serious Touko had heard her. She furrowed her eyebrows and put a sinewy hand on Touko’s shoulder. “But hey, I do. Might as well have some fun with it!”

“D-don’t touch me,” Touko stammered. She moved a hand to her shoulder to try and pry Syo’s claws away, but she just dug in tighter. “You’ve got your own body... somehow. J-just leave me alone.”

“I do!,” Syo shrieked, her tongue sticking out at an odd angle. “It looks just like yours! Innings and outings, light and dark, two sides of the same coin.”

“If you’re implying we’re the same p-person... you’re wrong. Our eyes aren’t even t-the same color.”

Syo smiled and gave Touko a curious look. “Hm? Oh, I think yours are a little darker. A bit more like the yellow of a hard-boiled egg yolk.”

Touko felt her blood pump hot through her body. She threw Syo’s arm aside and pushed her into a pile of books on her side of the room. “Y-you’re not me at all!”

Syo grabbed Touko’s arm to try and pull her down into the shaggy carpet. “Good! I wouldn’t want to be a disgusting bootlicker like you!”

The darkness at the edge of the room started to boil and converge on the two. Masked monsters of all sorts rushed in from the walls themselves, becoming pure shadow as they reached the center of the room. Touko felt herself consumed by an intense amount of hatred. anger and sadness, so much that she could almost pluck any negative emotion out of the black ooze and have it take physical form. The living shadow trapped her body, and she watched it trap Syo too, and saw her other self black out as her own mind shut down.

 

The Super High School Level Investigators went into the abandoned library in the Midnight Channel looking for their missing classmate Touko Fukawa. Instead, in a central room in the furthest hall, they found a beast with a body made of writhing tentacles like tongues, a single head and two masked faces.


End file.
